Best Friends For Kills
by RaccoonEater
Summary: A girl is a bit sore about her ex-boyfriend. Then she remembers something quite interesting... Oneshot. Rated for violence.


"Goddamn it!" A voice yelled and forced a dingy door open into a small apartment.

There walked in an extremely pissed off girl, she stormed in to her crummy apartment, "That fucker, he is such a little fake. What a stupid reason to do that. To me- wait a minute..." She remembered something.

She made her way to the kitchen and dialed numbers on the phone on the wall next to her fridge, "Hey. Yeah, it's me. You remember that little favor you owe me? You remember what you told me? Yeah... Well there's a little... Problem I need taken care of..." She smirked evilly.

"There, that should take care of that man." She said, hanging up the phone and humming triumphantly.

A man walked into his dark bedroom humming happily, "Ha, that silly girl didn't know what was coming to her." He laughed, moving brown hair from his eyes, "I just hope she doesn't hope she does something drastic about it." He said, opening his dresser.

"Now now, I wouldn't say that." A strange voice said.

The man jumped, "Wha- who's there?" he said in shock.

The voice chucked as a man came from out of a shadow, "No one of importance," He ran his hand through his black hair, "just the guy who's going to kill you."

The man stumbled backwards, hitting the dresser drawer and closing it, "K-Kill me! F-For what?"

The other man nodded, "I owed someone a favor."

His eyes widened, "Who?"

He held his neck and held him down, "She said to mention her name, "Just so it it would hurt more", I will be more than happy to tell you. That's how the deal goes." He shrugged.

He twitched a little, "W-Who wants me dead?"

The other man smiled as he picked up the man and slammed him into a wall, hard, "Her name is Marie Heart. She's really pissed. I wouldn't want to be you right now."

"C-Can I ask who you are?"

He lifted a blade from his boot, "Me? You'd like to know who I am?"

He nodded.

The man stabbed him in the leg, "I'm Johnny C." Johnny had a twisted smile on his face as he pulled the blade out and slammed it back in but in the other leg, "Marie was clear that I make this slow and painful."

He heaved, "All I did was-"

"I know what you did, you don't need to explain." He twisted the blade a little bit, and made a serious face, "That was disgusting what you did."

"I was tiered of the same thing from Marie. I never meant to hurt her, I just didn't want her anymore!" He winced and squeaked a little.

"There's such thing as breaking up. You don't just hide another girl from your girlfriend. I never actually came face to face with those kind of people." He took the blade out and started cutting across the chest, "For a two-timer you make good conversation."

He grunted, "Listen, you can stop, and I'll be good to Marie. So stop this Johnny."

"No, I owed her my "talents" as a favor." Johnny cut the man's arm, "Besides, once I see blood I have to finish the job."

"What'd she do to you that made you give her a favor like this?" He squinted, "She apparently isn't better than me if you were willing to kill for what she did!"

Johnny's eyes narrowed in anger and he jammed the blade into his stomach, "I would never do THAT willingly!" he jammed it in farther, "That's disgusting! I'm not saying she isn't pretty..." He took the blade out, "It's just, you know, not my thing. She is very pretty, inside and out."

The man slumped on the floor and fell on his side. He grabbed at his stomach, "All this because I cheated on her?"

"I offered my services. She requested." He smiled, "You were quite the kill."

"You'll rot in Hell." He said weakly.

"I've been there and back." He said as he put the blade back in his boot.

"Then you'll get worse from God." He was bleeding to death.

Johnny grinned and walked out, "Nighty night." he said sarcastically as he shut the door behind him.

She heard a knock on the door, "Hang on!" she got up from the couch and walked up to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Johnny."

He made a happy noise and opened the door, "So did you do it?" she asked him.

"Of course I did."

She rubbed her hands in happiness, "You want to come and sit down?" She motioned her hand into the apartment.

"Yes," He took a few steps in and sat on the couch, "I actually wanted something."

"What is it Johnny?" She sat on the couch next to him, "Anything for you."

"I need a few bucks." He said as he put his hands in his lap.

"Again?" She chuckled as she moved to her bedroom and rummaged through her purse, "You really like those brainfreezies..." she walked up to him and showed him the money, "But you'll owe me another "Favor"..." she grinned.

Johnny snatched the money, "Of course! Anything for a brainfreezy!" he smiled wide.

They laughed harder and harder, "Well, I should go." Johnny got up and went to the door, "Just call when you need me again. I know I'll need you!"

"I know Johnny, I know."


End file.
